The Famous Shooter
The Famous Shooter is the fifth episode in the Lucky Star anime. Episode Summary Main Summary Ms. Kuroi speaks to her students about causing mischief during the summer break, saying she is terribly concerned, before revealing that she is mad about it because students causing trouble cuts into her summer break. Kagami, Konata, and Tsukasa walk home from school discussing summer vacation. Konata reveals that even though they will be out of school, she says that she will still see her teacher because they are in the same party on the MMO she plays. The main cast attend a summer festival, where they first discuss their yukata's, and are surprised when the find out that Konata is wearing her's with a real tied sash, and become a little flustered when they hear that Konata's dad was the one that tied it. Next they encounter Konata's cousin Yui, who embarrasses herself by calling Kagami, Konata, and Miyuki elders (because of their significant size difference.) Next they find a shooting gallery to win prizes from, Yui announces that she is often called "Sharpshooter Yui-chan" at the academy, however finds herself nervous when the gallery demands the use of a rifle instead of the pistols she is familiar with. Yui is next caught by another policeman and is dragged away to resume her patrol. The main cast now discusses the flavors of shaved ice, but is dumbfounded when it comes to discussing where the flavor 'Blue Hawaii' comes from; however Tsukasa puts forth that it may come from a cocktail with the same name, which got its name from a movie named 'Blue Hawaii.' Next they, discuss how expensive the stalls at the festival are after Tsukasa mentions that she's almost out of money. Kagami tries her luck at goldfish scooping, after the majority of them swim away from her (which Konata makes fun of, citing Kagami's 'barbaric nature') she is able to catch one which she names Goldy. Next they meet up with Nanako, who is able to meet Yui when she comes up to the group again. Yui then embarrasses herself a second time by commenting that Nanako was the one who "really hit puberty early," oblivious to the fact that she is a teacher. Tsukasa hears about Balsamic Vinegar on the television, and is shown generally relaxing during her break despite having homework she could do. Next Konata is shown shirking her homework with her online game, where she meets up with Nanako who asks Konata if she's finished her homework. Konata visits Kagami's home and ends up discussing Comp festival and QUO cards with Kagami and Tsukasa, and eventually they end up doing their homework. Later in Konata's room she is doing her homework with limited success when Yui comes over; Konata ends up getting homework advice from her cousin. Konata eventually takes a break on her homework and logs onto her MMO where she encounters a rare item and (presumably) spends the rest of night online. Lucky Channel Summary Minoru and Akira discuss some of the postcards they have received, one such postcard asks if Akira plays an online game. Akira replies that she did play such games (when she was 'young'), and when asked she recounts her experiences including some other players who supplied her with "...expensive armor and rare items." Images 5 01.png|Kuroi addressing her class about Summer Break 5 03.png|Tsukasa using a fan 5 05.png|The girls in their Yukata's 5 07.png|Meeting up with Cousin Yui 5 08.png|Yui attempts to use the rifle a game 5 09.png|Kagami eating cotton candy off Tsukasa's nose 5 10.png| 5 11.png|Kagami tries Goldfish scooping 5 12.png|Kagami caught a goldfish (Goldy) 5 14.png|Nanako meeting Yui 5 15.png|Konata comes over to the Hiiragi household 5 16.png|Konata doing homework while Yui plays a DS 5 17.png|Konata's neglected homework Trivia *The summer festival is held on the Washinomiya temple grounds, the temple where Kagami, Tsukasa, and their family live. In fact the opening scene to the event(3:30 into the episode) depicts the archway and tea shop at the entrance to the temple grounds, and the same area where Kagami is seen dancing in the opening animation. *'Blue Hawaii' is a popular mixed drink from Hawaii; in addition, and contrary to what Tsukasa stated it the anime, the cocktail's name, while a name for a 1961 Elvis Presley film, comes more from the title song of the film Waikiki Wedding. More... *Tsukasa hears about Balsamic Vinegar in this episode, something she'll continue to bring up even episodes, and realistically many months, later *The ending theme for the episode performed by Konata, is called "CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA" from the hit anime series Dragon Ball Z. *Starting with this episode onward, Yasuhiro Takemoto officially took over as the new director of Lucky Star. *At the ending of this episode's segment of Lucky Channel, Akira wonders who Yutaka in Cut 12 on page 38 is. Yutaka Kobayakawa doesn't appear until Episode 14. Category:Episodes